Stranded Together
by KibatheWolf97
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba and Akamaru are sent on a boat, everything is going well until the ship crashes. They are split up and stranded. But something is very strange about the island they find! Even a ninja won't survive the dangers of it!


Stranded Together

_**Prologue**_

The boat took off at exactly 12am, with 6 Hidden Leaf Ninja aboard. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru were sitting around the main cabin of the boat.  
"Man, I feel sea sick" Shikamaru complained, holding his stomach.  
"I don't!" Naruto exclaimed "This is really fun! Sometimes I wish the Leaf Village was closer to the ocean so we can ride boats more often! I'm surprised Lady Tsunade sent **us **on a mission to the Land of Sea! I've actually never heard of the Land of Sea until now! It's so far away from the Leaf Village!" Naruto was nearly bouncing off the walls.  
Kiba stood up from his seat, "Me and Akamaru are gonna go check with the captain how far we are from our destination? Anyone else wanna come?"  
Ino got up too, "I'll come!"  
Kiba nodded and smiled.

Kiba walked down a small hallway that supposedly led to the captain's room. Ino trailed close behind Kiba, Akamaru followed her with his tongue flopping lazily out of his mouth. They came across a large metal door labeled **CAPTIAN. **Kiba knocked, but got no answer.  
"Maybe he's sleeping?" Ino suggested.  
"Of course not!" Kiba snapped, "He's got Leaf Ninja on board! He wouldn't slack off, would he?"  
Ino shrugged while Kiba pounded on the door again. Still no answer! Kiba wiggled the door knob, surprisingly the door opened. He peeked his head inside and saw nothing but an empty captain's chair.  
"Is he in there?" Ino asked  
"No….. he's not" Kiba muttered suspiciously.  
"Well where is he?"  
"How would I know!" Kiba sighed, closing the door.

**BMPFFKKK  
**The ship shook madly with a loud, heavy cracking sound. Ino lost her balance and started falling, Kiba quickly caught her and they both crouched down low. Suddenly they heard screaming coming from the cabin"

"WE'RE GONNA DIEEE!" Naruto cried loudly.  
Sakura grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall "Calm down! No we aren't!" she growled.  
Shikamaru tapped Sakura on the shoulder "It's gonna be fine, let's go catch up to Kiba and see if he found the captain!"  
Sakura released Naruto and they began running down the same hallway Kiba went down.

Kiba, Ino and Akamaru were still crouching low, "do you think it's safe?" Ino whispered, poking Kiba.  
"Pretty sure" Kiba answered, he stood up and helped Ino to her feet.  
"We should go back to the cabin, see if everything is alright with Naruto and the others!" Kiba suggested. Ino nodded and ran back down the hall with him.

Suddenly Kiba fell to the floor.  
"ow, what the fu- hey Kiba!" Naruto said, he had slammed into Kiba head-on.  
Kiba rubbed his sore head "Yeah, hi…"  
Sakura jumped in "Are you guys okay? Any idea what happened?"  
Kiba got off the ground and shrugged, Ino said "We're fine, but the captain's missing!"  
Shikamaru squinted "Did you look everywhere?"  
Kiba shook his head, "We checked his room, the door was unlocked and no one was there!"

Then Naruto facepalmed and screamed "Screw the captain! Did you guys feel the crash! It was like a huge EARTHQUAKE! I thought we were gonna die!"  
Sakura glared daggers at him and sighed "Naruto, quit exaggerating, it was just a little bump! No big deal!"  
Kiba turned and looked out the window, nervously he said "uh, Sakura?"  
"hm?"  
"If it was no big deal then why isn't the boat moving?"

Naruto screamed again "I TOLD YOU! The ship crashed and we're all gonna die!"  
Sakura snarled and punched him in the mouth, "Shut up! Quit assuming the worst you idiot!"  
Naruto muttered an apology, then Shikamaru spoke up "Alright, so we ought to find out what's going on, so let's split up and check the boat!"  
Everyone agreed.  
"Okay! Ino, Kiba and Akamaru, you guys can check the boiler room! Naruto and Sakura, you two can check around here in case the captain returns!"  
Naruto did not look thrilled  
"And I'll check up top!" Shikamaru finished.  
"Lets go!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kiba, Ino and Akamaru ran to the stairs that went down into the boiler room.  
Naruto and Sakura went straight to the captain's room to check again.  
Shikamaru ran upstairs and started looking for crew members.  
_

"Yikes, it's really cold down here" Ino shivered as her, Kiba and Akamaru were walking down the stairs. Kiba suddenly stopped "Ino, shhhh!"  
Ino froze and stayed silent.  
"Do you hear that?" Kiba whispered  
Ino listened in, her eyes widened and she gasped "yeah"

Naruto seemed to have calmed down "So, what do you think is going on?"  
Sakura sighed "I'm not exactly sure. But I have this weird feeling its all a set up. I mean, the captain hasn't shown his face for hours! He could have easily abandoned us to die out here!"  
Naruto started panicking again, Sakura face palmed and cursed.

"That doesn't sound right" Kiba squinted his eyes and there was a hint of fear in his voice.  
"It kinda sounds like a waterfall" Ino whispered  
"Yeah…. I'm gonna try and open the door!"  
"Kiba don't! What if the bottom of the ship sprung a leak or something!" she squealed.  
"Then we'll escape, we're shinobi!" Kiba reached for the door knob, he tipped the handle a tiny bit. Something heavy, something strong pushed on the other side of the door. A small stream of water leaked out of the bottom of the door. "Damn it! Ino, just run! Head for the cabin, I'll be up there in a second!

Ino put a hand on her mouth, Kiba was struggling to keep the door closed "Kiba, don't tell me-"  
"Just get out of here, I can't hold on any longer! Tell the other's the boat is going down!"

Ino hesitated, but ran back up the stairs quickly. Tears forming in her eyes. Akamaru stood on the middle step, waiting for Kiba.  
"Here goes" Kiba grunted. He let the door crash open, water burst through like a fast moving river. It was right at Kiba's heels, he leaped onto Akamaru and rode up the stairs. The two of them caught up to Ino.  
"We don't have much time before the water fills the cabin! Lets go find the others! We can't be split up!"

The water didn't waist any time getting to the main cabin. It was already forming big puddles. "Naruto" Sakura said "We gotta go find Ino! Fast!"  
For once Naruto didn't freak out.

Shikamaru leaped down from the top of the boat and landed on the deck. Landing in a huge puddle, "woah, that's not good" he said after seeing all the other puddles.

Ino wiped her eyes, Kiba noticed they were a little bit red. "Ino, are you alright?" he asked.  
Ino snapped out of it "y-yeah, its fine"  
Kiba bit his lip, he knew she was lying, but he kept searching.  
_

"No, no, no, no" Naruto said to himself. The water was now up to their knees.

Shikamaru entered the second cabin, no one was in sight. He took a deep breath. Walking in this water was getting more tiring than usual. It felt like it was sucking the energy out of him.

Kiba dismounted Akamaru, wiping sweat off of his forehead. The water was waist high, and now he started panicking. "Ino, try walking on the water!"  
Ino nodded, she put one foot above the water and focused her chakra into it. But something was blocking it, "I-I c-can't! My chakra isn't going down to my foot! It gets sucked right through!"  
Kiba bared his teeth "Damn, we are gonna have to bail out. It's too late to find the others! Hope you don't mind getting wet"  
Ino swallowed "Okay, if that's what'll work"  
Kiba grabbed her hand "C'mon, there's bound to be some life jackets around here!"  
They had found a big closet full of them, along with a first aid kit. Kiba put a life jacket on both him and Akamaru, Ino took one too. Ino took put the first aid kit in one of the pockets of her life jacket. Kiba grabbed a rubber raft and took Ino's hand. Akamaru held onto Kiba's shirt with his teeth as they leaped off the railing of the boat! 

Sakura swam through the water, now chest high. From her experiences as a Medical Ninja she knew that the water they we're in sucks chakra little by little. Walking on the water was not an option, they had to swim. Naruto had found the same closet of life jackets. They put them on, grabbed a raft and just before jumping, Naruto said to Sakura "We'll make it! Kiba, Ino and Akamaru are already out there. I know they'll do well too! We'll find land, and everyone else!" then he smiled "and no more joking around with the panicking for me! I promise, I'll protect you!"  
Normally, Sakura would have hit Naruto for saying anything lovey dovey to her, but right then she listened to his words and believed them. He stood on the railing, Sakura let him hold her around the waist. He held onto her tightly, "We'll SURVIVE!" Naruto yelled as he jumped from the boat.

Shikamaru was the only one left on the boat. The water was now over his head, he had so little chakra. But he managed to find a raft and blow it up. With the last of his energy he stumbled over the railing and prayed it would be alright.

_**A.N. and this is only the prologue! I promise this will be the longest story I've ever written! It will be a good one! Currently I'm reading a few Gary Paulsen stories, about survival and all. I'll have plenty of ideas! This will be my best story! I'll get the other chapters up ASAP, they take a while to write and type because they are so long, but if I get enough reads, reviews and favorites I'll have a lot more motivation! :D hope you guys like this!**_


End file.
